


A Break in Kakariko

by orphan_account



Series: Tactical Necessity [9]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Granpasrahla is canon, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Twilight is fucking done with everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-14 13:56:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20276374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Twilight finally gets some time to listen to his own thoughts. If only it could have been longer for a few minutes.





	A Break in Kakariko

The calm setting of Kakariko Village did not sit well with twilight at all. Everyone was just going about their normal business, children chased after a poor stray cucoo. Everything was so peaceful compared to the aura Time was giving off. 

He could tell Time was getting frustrated from all the dead ends in their search. And honestly Twilight himself didn’t even know if he should be frustrated along with the man, or to be relieved. At this point he didn’t know if he even wanted to find Legend now.

From the few interactions with the villagers they’d already met it became glaringly clear Legend wasn’t in Kakariko. However Time still wanted to tear through the village like a bat out of hell. Just to make 100% sure. It was pointless. Twilight hated it.

For a moment, the young wolf couldn’t help but think about Legend. More specifically something Legend had told him in the past.

_ “You’re too trusting in all of his judgement. Make some of your own decisions every once and awhile. I know you’ve done it before, that’s why you’re here.” _

That was probably what finally drove Twilight’s decision to speak up. Time may be their self-appointed leader, however they technically were all equals here. Every single one of them were heroes in their own right, and despite what others may think, Time didn’t have all the knowledge in the world. Time was capable of having biased opinions.

Goddesses know Twilight originally did with a few of the others.

“I think we should split up. We can cover more ground and get through the village faster.” Twilight said. “And to be completely honest, you’re killing the mood old man.”

“I beg your pardon?” Time ground out.

“This is exactly what I’m talking about. I think you need some time to yourself to calm down. Your judgement is clouded.” Twilight sighed dragging a hand down his face. “I’m going to be honest, I don’t care if you don’t like my idea. I’m just going to be over there asking people if they’ve seen Legend. You should do the same but for the love of the Golden Goddesses don’t drop the fact he’s not who he seems on the poor people. He’s still their hero.”

Without another word, Twilight walked off in the direction of the well. Something told him he’d meet someone rather important over there.

Despite not being one to really enjoy being alone, the only word that could describe Twilight’s current feelings was pure bliss. He felt like he could actually do something  _ productive _ now that Time was out of the picture. Even if part of him was worried Time would royally fuck something up by spilling Legend’s secret. Or by just blowing up at the wrong person entirely.

To be honest both at the same time seemed like the most viable option. After his last words to Time, Twilight was sure Time was even more pissy than before. He’d deal with that when they met back up, very likely empty handed.

Standing by the well were an older bald man wearing long yellow robes and a young boy. From the few pieces of conversation Twilight could hear, they were definitely people who knew Legend, of course they would he was the land’s hero after all, however something told him they knew Legend far better than some of the other people he spoke to.

As Twilight approached the two, a look of recognition passed over the older man’s face. 

“Run along home Gulley. It’s getting rather late now isn’t it?” the man asked.

The boy, Gulley as he was apparently named, nodded wearily regarding Twilight as he jogged away. Clearly the kid knew something he didn’t. The same secret shared with the old man, and undeniably something about Legend.

“You there, young man, you seem familiar. Have we met before?” the man asked.

He was choosing his words carefully, Twi realized. Whoever the man was must have been someone important or close to Legend. Definitely not Legend’s Uncle, they all knew his Uncle has long since passed away. From the sounds of it he didn’t have any other family so the man remained a mystery. Twilight needed to choose  _ his _ words carefully too.

“I don’t believe we have. My name is,” Twilight hesitated for a brief moment. He was sure Link wasn’t a  _ super _ exclusive name however if the man was already suspicious of him he needed to think of something more discrete. “Colin.”

“Ah is that the name the hero goes by in your world. How peculiar.” The man lifted Twilight’s right hand to reveal the mark of the Triforce, glowing ever so slightly. “You don’t have to lie to me, young man. I am quite familiar with the heroes of Hyrule.”

Twilight didn’t even bother hiding the dumbfounded look on his face. As he slowly pulled his hand back to his sides the old man continued, “That look on your face. You’re surprised? Perhaps I should explain myself. I am Sahasrahla, the village Elder of Kakariko Village. There are many things I know of the legends of heroes. Heroes of the past, present, future and even the heroes of alternate worlds. I aided young Link on his quests a few times.” 

Oh. That was even less reassuring than before. Sahasrahla  _ knew _ Legend. How well, Twilight couldn’t even begin to tell. Quests definitely implied more than once. There was a possibility that it was only during Legend...well Link’s first time as the hero. By the most recent, which Twilight could only assume was the second time he saved Hyrule, he was sure Link was experienced enough to know how to do things on his own. 

Saharahla also knew a lot. There was still the whole matter of Legend being a shadow, and if the Elder knew Twilight had no idea. He didn’t want to be the one to drop it on the man, and he wasn’t ready to find out how he would react to finding out.

Instead he tried to make it not about Legend at all. If he could avoid the topic of the shadow everything would be fine. No one needed to know he was missing, or in trouble. If he planned it out carefully, he could still get information. To be honest, he believed he could do it. If he could keep being Wolfie a secret then he could keep the Legend thing a secret too.

“If you knew who I was why did you ask? he asked.

“I needed to gauge your reaction, lad. While I may not mind there are some people who don’t take well to the heroes of Hyrule...however I think you know that already.” Sahasrahla replied.

_ Hyrule. _ It took little to no time for Twilight to realise Sahasrahla was talking about Hyrule. He knew Hyrule came some long time after Legend in the mess of a diverging paths. 

Hyrule’s Hyrule, from what Twilight heard was a barren land. The amount of people left in Hyrule’s home was even less than Wild’s. Something happened that rendered his Hyrule an empty wasteland, save for the monsters crawling about. 

“I must ask, where is the Link that comes from this world?” the old man asked.

_ Shit. _

There it was. The golden question. The one Twilight was trying to avoid. Twilight sighed preparing himself for the inevitable distress the Elder would be in once he answered.

“We don’t know. We were ambushed and he just ran away. I don’t know why, a pride thing perhaps. However we can’t find him.” Twilight replied.

Judging by Sahasrahla’s reaction he wasn’t surprised at all. He simply shook his head merely mildly disappointed. “That boy doesn’t know when to stop, does he? Even after last time. I suppose it can’t be helped. That spirit of his keeps him going no matter the circumstance.”

Now Twilight just felt dirty inside. Despite still not knowing what exactly happened to Link, he knew whatever it was created Legend as the person he was today. Something deep inside Twilight knew though. That feeling that Saharahla’s words would come back to haunt them all, especially if Sahasrahla found out. Perhaps the Elder  _ knew _ , just like how he knew who Twilight and Hyrule were. Maybe the Elder was trying to get him to see this himself.

“Is there anywhere you think Link would go in this situation? We just want to know if he’s alright.” Twilight asked, a lie on Time’s part but Sahasrahla didn’t need to know that.

“Why Hyrule Castle of course. The only place I can think young Link would go if he were truly in danger is to the castle with his sister.” Sahasrahla replied.

“Thank you. You’ve been a great help to me, Sahasrahla.” Honestly if Sahasrahla couldn’t tell how forced Twilight’s statement was the there was no hope for anyone in the world. Literally all hope of getting to have a civil conversation alone with Legend went down the drain the moment he heard Hyrule Castle. Not only that but Zelda was apparently his  _ sister?! _

As Twilight turned around to leave the Elder called out once more, “Keep him safe, lad. That boy is like a grandson to me.”

-

By the time he met back up with Time he was relieved to see the man was in a slightly better mood than before. He could see some filled bottles of Lon Lon Milk, so he suspected he already knew what happened. He met with this world’s version of Malon. And though she may not be  _ Time’s _ Malon it was still Malon all the same. Twilight was sure she wouldn’t be any different no matter what.

“Did you find anything?” Time asked.

The world must have it out for him or something. The long harrowing silence that followed should be enough indication he found something quite major out, and that he was keeping it from the old man. He hoped and prayed to the golden goddesses, to Hylia to the Light Spirits, to anyone and everyone that Time was in a good enough mood to not notice how long he’d been silent.

Telling Time would definitely break the trust Saharahla had put in him to keep Legend safe. However not telling Time anything would be just as bad.

Either way his decision was going to come bite him in the ass somehow.

“I learned nothing we don’t already know. Sorry old man but this was another dead end.” Twilight said, like a liar.

Bless the gods and goddesses Time didn’t notice a single thing. He was in far too good of a mood after seeing Malon to notice Twilight’s obvious, terrible lie. Twilight never felt more blessed than in that moment. Not even after he finally defeated Ganondorf. Truly the world was smiling upon him.

  
“I don’t know what I was expecting. The next place I had in mind was Hyrule Castle. It’s an obvious move but it’s the place he would be the safest.” Time said. “Come on, if we pick up the pace we can probably be there by nightfall.”   
  
Honestly, Twilight was sure even Legend could hear his internal screeching all the way from the Castle.


End file.
